wolves_of_mibufandomcom-20200213-history
Nobility titles
There are many Political/Nobility titles throughout the world of . On this page they're are ordered for highest to lowest rank, though a few have exceptions in power. = Imperial Title = Emperor / Empress : An Emperor (male) or Empress (female) is the highest title in an Empire: they're the owner of all the lands, which rules through counts and marquises, the tutor of the law and the commander of the Imperial Army, administered through a Field marshal. = High Royal Titles= King of Kings : A King of Kings also known as True King or Chosen King, is the ruler of a kingdom, where they have the highest authority. They are usually assisted by a royal council and by a Mage advisor. High King / High Queen : A High King (male) or a High Queen (female) is the ruler of a kingdom, where they have the highest authority. They are usually assisted by a royal council and by a Mage advisor. = Royal Titles = King / Queen : A King (male) or a Queen (female) is the ruler of a kingdom, where they have the highest authority. They are usually assisted by a royal council and by a Mage advisor. Equivalent Titles; *'Shōgun' (Less power than King but more power than Archduke) Archduke / Archduchess : An Archduke (male) or Archduchess (female) is one of the highest positions a noble can hold, short of being king or queen. However, it's more of an honorary title than having any authority behind it. Prince / Princess : A Prince (male) or Princess (female) is generally a child of the currently ruling royal family. If they were the eldest child, they're usually the next in line to become king or queen. Duke / Duchess : A Duke (male) or a Duchess (female) is usually the ruler of a duchy. Equivalent Titles; *'Jarl' = Major Nobility Titles = Marquess / Marchioness : A Marquess / Marquis (male) or Marchioness / Marquise (female) is a noble who has the task of ruling over lands. Equivalent Titles; *'Daimyō' Margrave : A Margrave is a political title usually adopted by a military commander whose task is to defend the borders of a kingdom or of a state. In the saga though, this title is more akin to marquis in that it's given by rulers and is hereditary, unlike the German title of margrave. Earl : An Earl is a male noble and generally a vassal of a king or emperor. Usually the king gives them a land (an earldom or county) where they rule and keep the order in the king's place. In the real world, this title is akin to count and there is no female version (countess is used instead). Count / Countess : A Count (male) or Countess (female) is generally a vassal of a king or emperor. Usually the king gives them a land (a county) where they rule and keep the order in the king's place. In the real world, this title is akin to earl. Viscount / Viscountess : A Viscount (male) or Viscountess (female) is a vassal of a king or emperor. They usually have the task of keeping the juridical order in a province or colony. Baron / Baroness : A Baron (male) or Baroness (female) is a vassal of a king or emperor. Generally they will administer a land (called a barony) of the king, where they must keep the order. = Minor Nobility Titles = Baronet / Baronetess : A Baronet (male) or Baronetess (female) is one of the lowest rankings, just above knights. They're considered commoners but referred to as "Sir" or "Madam". Burgrave : A Burgrave is the owner of a castle and its surroundings, which is called burgraviate. Knight / Dame : A Knight (male) or Dame (female) is one who usually holds the honorary title of knighthood granted to them by either a monarch or another political leader and act as vassals, fighting for their ruler. In exchange, some took payment in the form of a small estate. Equivalent Titles; *'Samurai' (Same as Knights) *'Ronin' (Paided Soldiers) = Other Titles = Lord : A Lord is usually the ruler of a settlement. While in the real world there was no female version of lord in the past (the wife of one was simply called "Lady") recent history has named some women as lords. The title of lord is also not so much as a ranking but one of several titles a noble who's a marquess/marquise or lower may be called. Therefore a duke may not be called lord but a baroness could. Viceroy : Viceroy (male or female) is a non-noble title given to an official who runs an area (whether it be a city or country) as the representative of a monarch. Governor : A Governor (male or female) is a non-noble title that is given to a public official to govern an area, usually a city. = Lowest Ranks = Peasant Peasants make up 90% of the population, they're made up of farmers and fishermen, etc. Artisan Artisans were the people that made/crafted things. Merchant Merchants are the people who sells items. Category:Terminology